


Love Story

by jeurfleur



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeurfleur/pseuds/jeurfleur
Summary: Steiner takes Vivi to the theater, planning on surprising his lover with a question afterwards





	Love Story

Steiner looked up from his work.

Pulling and weaving thread into an ornate sash had been Steiner's work daily for weeks before that day. The modest one room home's dull stone walls and worn wooden plank floors were illuminated by the warmth and mirth of a lovely carpet beneath a table next to Steiner, tapestries hanging along the walls, and an extremely comfy looking blanket on a bed in the corner. These things were all made lovingly and carefully by an old couple who lived in the house as seamsters. They provided not only for themselves, but for much of Alexandria.

Steiner smiled to himself, and focused back onto his task. The sash he had been working on was nearly complete, the body complete with only the embroidery taking up so much time. However, it was a tiny sash, never draping far off of his lap. 

"You will soon be done, with such a small Sash, good Sir Steiner." Steiner looked back up and saw a stout old woman, the master seamstress, enter through the front door. 

"Good day master seamstress" Steiner greeted, returning to his sewing. 

"Oh my, it's always so flattering hearing that title from you." she said. 

"An earned title deserves to be said out loud." He declared. "And you have certainly earned your title many times over to me and my family." Steiner didn't look up from his embroidering, sewing silver onto blue silk. The seamstress settled into a chair opposite the table from Steiner, looking obscenely comfortable. 

"This is true and I will not deny it. However, I must thank your family as well for continuing the tradition of Alexander's Sash. Nobody else bothers anymore, but I enjoy teaching the craft." The seamstress' face settled into a satisfied grin.

"Tis the way of young people these days." Steiner complained. "There is no love of foundation."

"Oh but your prospective husband would surely be considered young." The seamstress said smugly. Steiner's cheeks reddened. 

"Master Vivi is of course much the exception. He is disciplined, considerate, and kind for the sake his own hardship. Many people would do well to know him and take example" Steiner said, cutting a silver thread. 

"Yes yes." The seamstress replied, giggling at Steiner's earnestness. She looked over, and bending forward, observed Steiner's work. "Three diamonds, made of circles." She mused. "The tradition is for only the family to know the meaning of their design, but after so many generations I have my guesses." She looked at Steiner's eyes, focused on making the embroidery absolutely perfect. Those black eyes held no room for a wavering spirit. Something had tempered them during his time away with the princess. His time away with Vivi.

"I must say I am quite steady in the fact that you have chosen exactly the right person to offer it to." She said. As the clock ticked on, and the sun rounded noon, the two sat in idle spirits as Steiner finished his work.

Some distance away sat Vivi people watching, idly passing the time in the center of town. His short legs bobbed back and forth over the edge of a flower planter decorating the circular meeting spot. Steiner was a little late, but Vivi didn't mind. He knew Steiner was coming. He had invited Vivi to see the new play at the theater, and Vivi didn't believe that Steiner would miss a date. 

"He would probably do anything to be here, even if it hurt him." Vivi thought. A wash of reassurance, of steadfastness flowed from his toes to his face, relieving him of worry. Then the word "date" traveled up, and made him tingle and shiver. Even now, far from their first date, the concept that he really got to be special to Steiner warmed his whole body like a fever. It got proved to him over and over again that the connection he felt to the knight during their travels wasn't an illusion. 

A soft glow over his shoulder distracted Vivi from his thoughts, and he noticed that the morning glories behind him had suddenly grown into a large luminescent grove. The warm feelings disappeared at once, and Vivi quickly jumped away from the planter, looking around embarrassed that someone may have noticed. 

Nobody seemed to have looked over, and Vivi sighed. He hadn't had a chance to visit the mage forest to get a complete hold on his magic. Every time he had a free day he wanted to spend it with Steiner. He made Vivi feel so confident with his praise and respect, it was like he didn't even need to practice. 

These thoughts bubbled within Vivi as he stood alone in the center of town. 

"Sir Vivi!" Very suddenly all of Vivi's warm tingly feelings surged anew up his body. Turning about, Vivi saw Steiner, wearing his civilian clothes in place of his armor, waving and rushing towards Vivi. Vivi waved back, and ran to meet Steiner, forgetting all his troubling thoughts.

As they met, they stopped and stared at each other for a moment, Vivi blushing and Steiner breathing hard, and smiling broadly. After catching his breath, Steiner knelt down, as was his habit, and lifter Vivi's hand up to his lips. Vivi had more or less gotten used to this ritual, but still looked about nervously to see if anyone was staring. They seemed to be unnoticed, so Vivi raised onto his tip toes, and gifted a quick kiss onto Steiner's lips. Steiner was a bit taken aback, but smiled. 

"Thank you very much my Vivi" Steiner said, blushing as much as Vivi.

Standing up, Steiner took Vivi's little hand and led him to a bench, where he opened up a parcel containing a lunch for both of them. He handed Vivi a small sandwich and drink, and took out a comically large foot long sandwich for himself. Vivi snorted at the difference in their meals. Steiner shoved him lightly with his elbow, smirking. 

The two wound away the daylight till sunset, sometimes engaged in idle conversation, sometimes simply enjoying the summer air and listening to the surrounding noises with each other. Steiner would occasionally hold onto Vivi's hand, gently rubbing circles in his palm. This would make Vivi squirm sometimes, gratifying Steiner immensely. 

The sunset relaxed both of them, leading them to lean against each other in silence for a good while, until the lamps began lighting up, alerting Steiner that the time of the play was nearing . Beckoning Vivi onto his feet, the pair walked along the lamp lit amber streets of Alexandria towards the playhouse.

"I wonder how you managed to get tickets for such a new and popular play? I honestly didn't think I'd get to see it till the prices dropped." Vivi piped up. "I'm just guessing you received a couple from Dagger. She's always offering things like that to me."

"Princess Garnet indeed offered two tickets to me." Steiner replied. "However, I'm proud to say that I was able to acquire tickets myself."

"Wow you're amazing Steiner!!" Vivi wondered in disbelief. Steiner grinned with pride, his stride increasing. While Steiner looked away however, Vivi's face furrowed a little. 

As the two reached the ticket booth, Steiner retrieved the two tickets from his pocket and presented them to the ticket master. The old man accepted the tickets, and raised his glasses up to inspect them properly. 

"Sir I apologize, but these tickets are forgeries." the old man said. Steiner's face fell instantly like an avalanche. 

"No no that's impossible, I saved up my wages so long for these." Steiner insisted. 

"Oh this is more common than you'd think. I get these many times a day. I am so sorry for the inconvenience" the old man said. 

Steiner's face went a bit blank, and he wondered away from the ticket booth. Vivi followed him, face wrought with concern. They settled near an alleyway next to the playhouse.

"Steiner It's alright" Vivi insisted quietly. 

"Thank you sir Vivi, but..." Steiner's face released its structure, as if speaking knocked out the support from under a building. Tears burst out of his eyes, making his mascara run down his cheeks. "Oh no Vivi." Steiner whimpered, lowering to the ground. Vivi quickly followed, holding Steiner's shoulders. "I was very foolish master Vivi. I worked so hard to make tonight perfect. I can work hard but I cannot think hard enough. How can you trust yourself to me when..."

"Steiner!" Vivi said sternly. Steiner looked up in surprise. "There we go" Vivi said, smiling. "I've been saying your name for a few minutes now." Vivi reached into his pocket and found a handkerchief, which he began wiping Steiner's eyes with. "Now please come here." Steiner, rubbed his eyes, and managed to regain his composure. Vivi, now sitting on a small wooden box, held Steiner's head and pulled him over next to him.

"Please, I'm disappointed, but why was this so important?" Steiner's eyes looked at the ground in thought. 

"Master Vivi, I... I think you feel similarly, but you have become so important to me." Steiner pulled Vivi a bit closer. "I want you to always be with me, I must admit, I want to be able to pamper and take care of you. Even though you are so strong, you often seem like you are burdened, especially after our journey left you with so many questions. I have been very nervous about today, like I could prove I have something to offer you. I suppose I had more stress built up than I realized." Vivi listened intently, rubbing Steiner's head.

"Steiner, I want to always be with you too." Steiner looked over at Vivi, mouth open. "You may not believe me, but I made the same mistake you did, the morning before I met you. I needed help from a stranger to salvage my day. Also, you call me master, maybe out of habit, but I really only started learning how to use my magic on purpose the day I met you too. I was born with nearly everything I am and I don't even understand it all. But, when I'm with you, I feel all my burdens lift. I know I should spend some time among my people, learning these things, but I'm addicted to you." 

"Master Vivi" Steiner whispered, him and Vivi gazing at each other. Vivi hugged close to Steiner, and very slowly allowed his face to move over to Steiner's. Steiner closed his eyes and met his lips with Vivi's. The kiss slowly deepened as they opened and closed their mouths, feeling the velvet friction of their lips. Minutes later, Steiner pulled away.

"Thank you Vivi. I do not know where I would be without you." Him and Vivi's eyes teared up as they smiled at each other in the lamp light. Suddenly, Steiner seemed to realize something. "Master Vivi, how did you salvage your day the last time?" Vivi's eyes widened in the same realization. 

"Come with me." Vivi said, grabbing Steiner's hand and leading him quickly down the alley they were in. Vivi's facial features may not be completely clear, but Steiner had learned what Vivi's eyes looked like when he was feeling mischievous.

"Master Vivi!" Steiner said, voice bouncing as he ran, "Where are we going?" 

"Over here!" Vivi said, pointing to the bell tower at the edge of town. 

"Why in the world..." Steiner started, but decided to merely trust Vivi. They both entered the bell tower, and Vivi led him to the center, where a conspicuous ladder lead up to the bell. 

"A friend of mine taught me that people that can't afford the plays watch it from the roofs, and this is where everyone gets up there."

"Master Vivi" Steiner gasped. "Are you suggesting we steal our way into the playhouse?" Steiner said, aghast. Vivi, looked at him with those mischievous eyes again, already on the ladder. 

"Well, I suppose you may be a bit too big to fit up here." Steiner gasped again, but then began to smirk. 

"My size master Vivi..." He began, and swiftly began climbing the ladder, forcing Vivi onto his shoulders as he overtook him "...Is there to protect my loved ones!" Vivi giggled uncontrollably as they ascended to the roof. Upon reaching the top, Steiner was surprised to see a series of bridges between the house tops. 

"I got tired of having to cross old wooden boards to get to the playhouse, so I worked some magic." Vivi said. Steiner looked a bit disapprovingly at Vivi, but continued across the bridges with Vivi still on his shoulders. 

The crowd on top of the roofs had reached a sizeable count since the play had nearly started and, not wanting to disturb anyone, our pair sat in the back, Steiner tall enough to see, and Vivi atop him. 

The play, titled A Babe in the Dragon Court, had swept its way across the Mist Continent, from Burmecia, through the country theaters, and quickly to Alexandria. The play had caught wildfire due to its, what many in Alexandria would call "dirty nonsense" and what many in Burmecia would call "some mild spice." In the old days, many plays didn't complete this journey due to Alexandria's general feeling of superiority the traditional city citizens shared over the more liberal city. However, the queen's recent possession had given her a much more hedonistic taste in her entertainment, and even after her return to sanity, the city itself never really gave up its new lease on artistic progression. 

The play began with an array of fireworks and a swell of music. A display of the dragon king's "fire." When the smoke cleared, dancers twirled and pranced toward the front of the stage, where they parted and formed aisles on either side. The dancers bowed, arching their hands up, and lowering them to the ground, spreading green flower pedals as a path. Then, the music swelled again, louder and more brash this time.

During all this spectacle, the crowd gasped and jeered loudly, however, Steiner could still hear Vivi quietly coo and "ah" in surprise and aw. As Vivi gripped Steiner's head tighter, Steiner grinned below in quiet affection, as if the noises Vivi made were the actual show. 

Onstage, the lights illuminating the scene dimmed, apart for those flames below. Out of this darkness the dragon king strode forward to the edge of the stage. He was, in truth, a burly man, dressed in a set of golden armor, with a false red and gold dragons head rested on his shoulders. His golden accents flickered brightly in the dim moonless night.

"Hear me" the king's voice rang out, amplified by the mask. The sudden boom made Vivi jump, bringing more smiles to Steiner. "All people, from those that walk to those that crawl upon the dirt, surely every one of you knows who speaks to you. If not from stories, then from the memory of the fire I burned into the eyes of your ancestors, the last beautiful image the blind generation saw, the undeserved gift I bestowed on the beings who killed all other un-person dragon kind before I took what people deserved salvation with me to the mountain and locked the gate." The dragon king's arms rose, and lights at the back of the stage burned, revealing the kings cape, which rose behind him in a giant silk screen, on which a majestic mountain and golden gate was painted. 

"I appear before you again, offering the hope of the mountain, for I am beset by a physical riddle. What people below would call 'war.' Up above the mountain, all that is is attainable, therefor all conflict lies in theory, before the victor is known and always is recognized. However, a giant among us, stronger than I, has begun speaking lies. This giant lays a fictional foundation, then acts unaccordingly, killing for the first time above the mountain. All of us above are perfect, and this is a conundrum. I would seek imperfection, and for the one who can solve my riddle I offer a place at my side for eternity."

The lights dimmed again, and all actors became shadows bustling about in a scene change. Steiner stayed stone like in the darkness, a little bit baffled. He understood the plot enough, but found himself not incredibly interested in a story he knows didn't actually happen. "Perhaps I am not meant for the world of art. I am finding this experience a bit-"

"Pssst" Steiner heard above him, interrupting his thought. He lifted his face upward a bit in recognition of Vivi. "Steiner, do you think someone can actually do it? I mean, what do you think being a non person means? and what do you think it looks like above the mountain? and-" Vivi's frantic questions came like rapid fire, until Steiner began noticing the shadowy audience around them looking their way. He smiled broadly, amazed at his wonderful boy's enthusiasm, but ultimately gave him a light "shhhh" winking with his finger on his lips. Vivi looked around and blushed, ducking his head into Steiner's and grumbling. Steiner kept grinning, thinking that the afternoon won't be wasted. 

The play continued into the night, featuring a number of candidates attempting their methods of defeating the giant, represented by a large human shadow. each failed, until the final character arrived. A young woman dressed in sack cloth, in contrast to the fine clothes and armors of the others before her. Of course, this play was of its time, and the young woman was actually played by a young boy. The character would proceed to have her chance, only asking for the kings plans in preparation, though he insisted they cannot proceed against the giant's fiction.

On the battlefield the woman, faced with a giant and his army, sang with the voice of angels. The giant mimicked the audience and was silenced by the child's tune, not realizing they were singing the dragon king's battle plans. The giant's heart took in the message of the song unwittingly causing him and his army retreated, and the playhouse darkened before its final scene.

Soon enough, the light glowed again, revealing the new setting of the dragon court from the play's name. Composing the court was a staircase, raising stage right, with slopes along the sides, leading to an ornate silver throne on which the dragon king sat, his cape draping along a large portion of the stage below. 

From stage left, the hero hesitantly walks to the base of the steps.

"King of all above the mountain" the hero declared. "I thank you with all my heart for allowing me to prove the valor of those below. I also thank you for your wondrous offer to ascend with your lordship. However, I would ask for another boon. Please erase the ghost of that ancient fire from our minds. None want to admit it, but our dreams often suffer from the memory." The hero threw themselves down, prostrating themselves before the court. 

The king rose abruptly, causing the hero to jump a bit, and the large cape to billow. The king releases the clasps holding his cape, after which it flows upward, presumably on unseen strings, making a screen backdrop. The lights upstage dimmed, and a bright light shone from behind the screen, leaving the actors as silhouette. 

"Young hero, after such a display of beauty and power, I hope you know-" Slowly, the dragon king descended the steps. As he did so, he removed his breastplate, then each other piece of armor one after the other, before bowing before the hero, naked and presenting his armor "that I would not give to you." The hero reached down, motioning the king to lower his armor, and picked his chin up to plant a kiss on him. Then, the young shadow boy shed his clothes, and, after bidding the king to rise, embraced him in a deeper kiss. 

Steiner blushed deeply, taken aback that such a public display would be allowed in his city. However, his thought was interrupted by a slight shuffling on his shoulders. Vivi was seemingly backing up a bit, where as before he had been hugging tight to Steiner's neck. Steiner then felt a slight pressure on the back of his neck where Vivi's crotch would be. Steiner blushed even deeper, and heard nervous noises from Vivi, who obviously had no idea what to do. 

Steiner realized he needed to do something to calm his love down. So, he pushed past his own embarrassment, and tugged Vivi forward by his foot. In shock, Vivi attempted to back up again, but Steiner held him forward, rubbing his boy's foot with his thumb. Vivi's noises didn't exactly stop, but they seemed to be soothed, as Steiner felt Vivi hug back onto his neck, subtly grinding his tiny erection into the back of his head without anyone in the darkness around them noticing. 

The two held that position until the end of the play. The steamy scene onstage went on for quite a few minutes, and after the final declarations of love, the curtain fell to the audiences applause. Vivi remained on Steiner's shoulders until they had milled out with the rest of the crowd back onto the nighttime streets. Soon the pair was alone again, holding hands in the warm lamp light. They both remained silent, partly out of shyness, but also simply enjoying each others company. 

Steiner walked Vivi to Vivi's house, a small place hidden in a viney nook of Alexandria. Princess Garnet had arranged for his housing after their adventure, and Vivi wanted to live close to his friends. 

"Thank you so much for accompanying me to the theater today master Vivi." Steiner said. 

"Oh thank you Steiner, I enjoyed it so much. I know we had to make other arrangements, but it makes me so happy that you would save up to take me out-" Vivi gulped "-out on a date." Steiner blushed at that, and bended over to reach   
Vivi's face.

"It was my pleasure, goodnight Vivi, I love you so much" With that Steiner kissed Vivi. Vivi kissed back and with a glazed expression returned

"I love you too Steiner. Sweet dreams.

As Vivi turned and walked towards his door, Steiner felt a hole burning in his pocket. The opportunity to give Vivi the sash he had made seemed to be dwindling. If not a moment like now when?Steiner, feeling happy but a bit dejected, turned to leave, but suddenly a tiny hand grabbed his, stopping him. 

"Um, Steiner wait." the small boy squeaked. "If you wanted, you could come in with me." Vivi was burning red, and shaking a little. "I.... really I don't want you to leave yet. Well, I never want you to leave but..." Steiner, blushing as well, looked down and saw Vivi clutching the crotch of his pants, seemingly in frustration. Vivi looked up at Steiner, his own glowing yellow eyes burning into Steiner's, shining like embers. 

"Steiner furrowed his brow, taking on a stern expression. He looked at the boy burning in front of him. Normally Steiner would be flabbergasted, face burning like during the sex scene in the play. However, instead he felt a hot coal in his chest, burning outward into his blood. He felt his need to be with Vivi heighten, that feeling he always had with him burning stronger. And he knew Vivi wanted the same thing. 

Quickly, Steiner swept Vivi up into his arms. Vivi gasped, but held fast against Steiner's chest. Steiner opened the door to the house and closed them both in. As soon as the door closed, Steiner kissed his boy deeply, educing more squeaks from him. 

"I wanted to' Vivi started, breathing deeply, "I wanted to kiss like in the play." He declared as Steiner walked them to Vivi's room. 

"I will kiss you as often as you would like master Vivi." Steiner replied, turning on the corner lamp, filling the room with dim orange light. The room's walls were made of tree roots, and the furniture seemed to grow from it. Vivi's room and bed were just big enough for Vivi and company. Vivi had magically adjusted the tidy room to fit Steiner, seemingly some time ago. This fact did not escape Steiner's notice. 

B-but, your tummy too!" Vivi exclaimed, looking directly at Steiner. "And everywhere! I want to kiss you everywhere." Vivi buried his face in Steiner's chest as Steiner lifted Vivi's hat off and sat it on a hat rack next to the door, proceeding to pat the boys head.

"And then I will devour you like the dragon king?" It was barely a question. Vivi could almost feel Steiner's eyes staring at the top of his head. 

"I-f you're like the dragon king" Vivi peeked up at Steiner, "You can take anything that's in front of you, right?" 

Steiner felt Vivi's erection grinding into him again, so steadfastly, he cupped the little boy's bottom in his palm, and reached his middle finger below and rubbing Vivi's crotch through his pants. Every rub elicited squeaks and moans from his lover, and the feeling of being able to fit the boys entire bottom in the palm of his hand was solidifying Steiner's own strained erection. 

"More please." Vivi whined out after a short time of this. Smiling at Vivi's eagerness, Steiner shifted his grip to the boy's armpits, and placed him down on the bed. Immediately, Steiner took hold of Vivi's shirt, slipped it up over his head, and gently pushed him down onto the bed. 

After his head caught back up with him, Vivi looked down his bare chest, between his spread legs and noticed the bulge in Steiner's pants seemingly fighting to reach him. Vivi instinctively sat up to reach for it, but before he could Steiner kneeled down in front of the bed, which was just the right height for Steiner to lean down and take Vivi's little nipple in his mouth.

Vivi squealed and wiggled while gripping Steiner's head, unable to lay still in surprise and pleasure. Steiner carefully took Vivi's hands in his, and laid them to his sides while Steiner kissed down Vivi's tummy. He peaked with one eye open up at Vivi, watching his face scrunch up in embarrassed pleasure.

Steiner could have reveled in smooching Vivi's tummy for hours, but ultimately decided he was overdressed. Slowly, Steiner released his hands from Vivi's, and stood back up to pull his shirt off. Vivi looked up in awe at his man's torso, and stood up on the bed in a sort of trance. By the time Steiner threw his shirt to the side, Vivi was already hugging up to his stomach, their bare skin burning on contact. 

The little boy nuzzled into Steiner's belly, digging his nose into the fuzz lining it and giving it an occasional kiss like he declared earlier he would do. And it felt just as wonderful as Vivi had expected. His head filled with warm fuzz, and his whole body filled with the same feeling down to his toes. Steiner held Vivi close, stroking his small head and allowing him to explore.

Eventually, Vivi woke from his trance and found himself untying the straps on the front of Steiner's pants. The slacks fell to the floor, unveiling his under shorts, strained up and moist from his erection. Vivi paused a moment, staring at Steiner's bulge, finding that his expected embarrassment was instead a warm ache. The boy looked up at his lover's eyes, almost asking "Is this really for me?" Steiner cupped Vivi's head in his hand, stroking his soft heated cheek, and said "I'm yours. Whenever you ask it's all for you."

A wonderful warm love dropped into Vivi's stomach and mixed into that hot ache. He felt so safe, and free to feel as wanted and pleasurable as he wanted. To Steiner's surprise the room began to fill with a multicolor glow as luminant flowers bloomed across the vines on the walls. Vivi didn't seem to care what went on beyond removing Steiner's under shorts. To be fair, Steiner also stopped caring about their surroundings after his penis was dragged downward by his lowering shorts and popped back up into the open air.

Steiner's cock was stout, standing up not too tall but proud. Vivi wasn't too sure he could even fit halfway onto it with his mouth, but immediately wanted very badly to please it and feel good touching it in any way he could. He leaned forward and kissed the tip, and slowly worked the head into his mouth, gently sucking and exploring with his tongue. The little boy did his best to work his way down, but ultimately could only work about a third of the way down before making his jaw hurt. He could feel Steiner's hand stroking his head, reassuring him he needn't hurt himself. Steiner, never having experienced any sexual act before, had to suppress many loud knee buckling moans, but managed to make enough noise to let Vivi know he was making him feel very good. 

Vivi was enjoying himself as well, immensely so. His head filled with steam till he couldn't think straight. At the same time his mouth filled with his new favorite taste as he worked his lips along the shaft and head of Steiner's cock upward, like sucking a long candy. He repeated this for minutes, occasionally licking up the pre-cum Steiner produced from his cock slit, and every time Steiner would shudder.

Eventually Vivi's eyes wondered around where he had left off before enjoying Steiner's fuzz. Down below it connected to his pubic hair, which Steiner kept trim as a point of hygienic pride as a soldier. However, it was still deep enough that Vivi could abandon Steiner's cock and dive into it, kissing and smelling down to his lover's balls. 

Up above, Steiner was steadily going insane. The feelings themselves were marvelous, but the fact that Vivi was the one licking him down there was too much. He decided that maybe it was time to break off and switch roles, before he died right then and there.

"Please, master Vivi, give me a moment." Steiner said quietly, gently pushing Vivi's head away. Vivi looked up, puzzled for a moment until Steiner sank down to his knees. "Please allow me a turn as well." Vivi blushed, understanding what Steiner meant, and nodded as he undid his pants. 

As his pants began to loosen, Vivi suddenly felt himself being lifted up by his armpits, causing his pants to drop. He smiled up at Steiner and kicked away his pants, leaving only his underwear on. Steiner kissed his lover while still holding him up, then sat him down and began kissing down along his chest and tummy. Upon reaching Vivi's underwear and grabbing on the sides, Vivi himself replaced Steiner's hands and shoved his underwear down, jutting his middle forward in a show of a sort of confidence. 

Vivi felt pride, showing everything to such a knight as Steiner. He knew Steiner respected him as an accomplished mage, rarely saying his name without "master." He also knew Steiner loved his body, as a boy. No one else could love and respect him with a combination of these things. Vivi stroked Steiner's face as his eyes glazed over in surrender. 

Steiner gazed at his lovers crotch. A little stiff cocklett, with his balls pulled up close. He smiled warmly at Vivi's forwardness, glad to be present along the way as the tiny mage gained the pride he deserved. He closed his eyes, savoring Vivi's caress on his cheek, and leaned forward, tenderly kissing Vivi's erection like he had Steiner's, except that's all it took to encompass Vivi's cock completely. 

Vivi gasped and went stiff as Steiner reached around and grabbed his behind. For a few moments he seemed deaf, his vision spotty. Soon though, he realized he was moaning loudly and obscenely. "Ooh, ooh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" He grabbed onto Steiner's head subconsciously, grinding into his face in abandon.

Steiner savored every shout and moan the boy had to give. He just suckled on the steel hard nail in his mouth, occasionally taking Vivi's whole crotch into his mouth and licking up along it. The child smelled so fresh and his skin was so soft, except for the obvious. He loved that he could make Vivi lose composure so completely, dropping his identity as a mage and moaning like only a child discovering the pleasure of their sex could. And just like a child Vivi did not last very long.

"Steiner, oh Steiner it's coming! Oh no, oh no it feels too good oh my gosh oooooh!" Vivi shouted without care and Steiner shared in Vivi's bliss as he felt the little cock jump in his mouth. He delighted in the feeling of Vivi's little body just tried so hard to make his seed but just couldn't. He supposed, with his body being made the way it was, that he would stay that way forever. He hoped it would, and that he'd get to share this with his boy over and over. 

After a minute or two of holding himself in Steiner's mouth, Vivi let go of his head and allowed himself to topple over like a piece of lumber. Steiner chuckled and fiddled with Vivi's feet. Giving him a moment to rest, Steiner asked "I'm very pleased that you're satisfied master Vivi, but I'm about ready to finish myself, and was wondering if I may make use of your thighs." He raised Vivi's legs up and rubbed his soft legs up and down. Vivi looked down at Steiner with his eyes droopy and glazed, and nodded.

Steiner chuckled again, and raised himself up, his erection dragging along the bed and springing up as he stood. He dragged Vivi, who squealed a little bit down to him, and rubbed the head of his cock between Vivi's thighs, lubing them up with the copious amount he was producing. Vivi tried to squeeze him as Steiner began pumping in and out. He giggled at the squelching sounds they made, but soon became enraptured in Steiner's face. His brow furrowed, his teeth clenched, looking like it took everything to remain in control. Vivi wanted to tell him to let go, but also loved watching him look so stalwart, although that didn't last too long.

"Oh master Vivi, I'm about to lose myself." Steiner moaned, his face scrunching up. 

"It's okay Steiner, lose yourself with me." Vivi said in his high pitched voice. And Steiner did, his face loosing up into an enraptured sigh and his hips planting hard behind Vivi's as his seed shot over Vivi. His face, chest and stomach were covered in Steiner's semen and Vivi looked on in wonder, knowing what was happening but never seeing it himself. 

Steiner remained in that position until he was spent, and a few seconds after that he released Vivi's legs and let himself plop next to Vivi, making the bed bounce. Vivi giggled melodically, bouncing along with the bed as if Steiner had cannon balled into a pool. The larger man grinned at the musical giggles, and managed to reach over for his shirt, which he used to tentatively clean his boy. He tossed the shirt aside after finishing, and pulled Vivi close. 

The pair of them laughed, kissed, and talked far into the night, eventually cooling off enough to pull the blanket over them. Steiner fell into the wondrous feeling of having his boy in his arms, and Vivi fell into being surrounded by his man. There was no awkwardness, no regret, as if they had been together forever.

Vivi fell asleep first, leaving Steiner alone with his thoughts as the flowers on the walls dimmed. He had made a decision, and carefully reached over to his pants. Opening a large pocket, he pulled out the sash he had completed and laid it over the sleeping Vivi. He wondered if the boy would know what it meant right away as he curled back up against Vivi. He joined Vivi in sleep, and hoped he would wake up together everyday. Growing with and within each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
